


Gran Torino

by silver_chipmunk



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_chipmunk/pseuds/silver_chipmunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble about Starsky's car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gran Torino

Gran Torino

“Are you sayin' that this is a sissy car?” 

“I didn’t say that,” Hutch corrected, “I just said it wasn’t a real muscle car.”

“You wanna’ explain your reasoning on that, Partner?” Starsky snarled.

“Well, can you imagine a real action hero driving one?” Hutch asked patronizingly.

Starsky glared at Hutch. “I think there’s lots of heroes would want to drive a beauty like this.” He gestured towards a poster on a billboard. “Like him.”

Hutch smirked. “I hate to disagree, Starsky. But you know that someone like Clint Eastwood is never going to make a movie called ‘Gran Torino’.”


End file.
